Dream Job
by nchen13
Summary: Soul was the kind of guy that you think was well … cool. Maka on the other hand was a bookworm, but she was smart, stubborn and kind. Lots of lemon! BTW I do not own Soul Eater, but of course you knew that right! Soul X Maka and A little bit of Kid X Maka and add Drama. And what do you get... a whole lot of Crazy! Please Review! REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Maka was a poor, smart, hard working girl. She lived with her "sisters" Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty. Liz and Patty were real sisters, but all four of them got adopted by Miss Marie and Mr. Stein. She goes to the school by the name of DWMA. The school was a school for the rich. Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty took the SHT and got the highest scores thanks to Maka's tutoring. It was Maka's dream to plan to graduate the school and get a good job. She wanted money to thank Miss Marie and Mr. stein for taking care of them, because her womanizing father and her mother divorced and left Maka on an orphanage, where she found her "sisters". It turns out that Miss Marie and Mr. Stein worked at DWMA. "Don't think that you're my daughter, I'll go easy on you." warned Miss Marie.

It was the first day of school; Maka woke and did everything a morning person does. She looked at her new uniform; it was a white button up shirt, striped green tie and pale yellow vest.  
It was not necessary that they wear the uniform, but of course being herself, she had to wear the uniform. She had her hair in two little pigtails. Tsubaki had worn her gray dress with a star at her left blossom, opened collar, brown scarf, white, brown and light brown arm warmers with little stars at the end. She also had on her two loose gray belts. Her shine and smooth hair was in a high ponytail. Liz and patty wore the same thing which was a red sweater and blue shorts or jeans with black boots and matching hats. Liz was wearing her blue jeans, her four bracelets two on each side and her long shoulder length hair down. Patty wore her blue shorts and her short hair down. "You girls look beautiful" said Miss Marie. "Thanks" said the Sisters. "Come on I drive you guys to school" said Mr. Stein. "Thanks" answered the girls.

(Skip to the time they arrived at school)

Maka's POV

(BTW- POV means Point of View if you people out there don't know)

The School is gigantic. Can you believe that there are four candles sticking out of it and there are four skulls on the school. Of course there are skulls, because the principal of the school name was Death, he has a son my age and is coming to this school. I heard that his son's name is Death the Kid and he has three white stripes on his hair, but they were only on half of his hair. I also heard he is obsess with symmetry. I was in class Crescent Moon along with my sisters. We all sat in one row, but there was a empty seat next to me. "Do you  
mind if I sat here" somebody asked me. But I didn't look their way.

Soul's POV ( I know it's short, forgive me )

The girl didn't look at me and nodded her head. I could tell that she was a bookworm. She had pale blonde hair and emerald eyes. She was also flat-chested. "Soul Eater Evans" said Mr. Sid. "Present" I said.

Maka's POV

When Mr. Sid said "Soul Eater Evans". I look to the left and saw a kid taller than me with white hair and red crimson eyes. He had sharp white teeth. He had on a headband that had a button that said Soul. He had on a black and yellow jacket and brown jeans. He said "Present" and sat back down. "Maka , Maka" whispered Tsubaki. "What?" I asked. Before she could say anything, a boy came yelling " You all can bow down to me your god, Black Star." He had blue hair and a black vest with a collar that covered his neck. He had two gray belts on and white shorts."Black Star is your all mighty God!" I want to chop him with my dictionary so badly.

At lunch, I noticed that all the boys in my class never spoke a word to me. They all said something to my sisters, but not me. While I thought about this, out of nowhere a piece of pizza hits me in the face. I quickly took the pizza off of my face to see who threw that. "What the hell?!" I said. I saw Black Star standing up and had a pizza in his hand in throwing position. I flinged one of my hard cover books and hit it's mark. Black Star's face. I ran to the girls bathroom to be followed by my sisters. "Maka, are you ok?" asked Liz with concern. "Yeah" I answered. "Wow! Maka, you knocked Black Star right out cold" said Patty. I bet she was trying to cheer me up. " Thanks and I'm OK " I quickly washed my face and went out of the bathroom. I grabbed my lunch and threw it out and ran to the Library. At the library, Mrs. Maria gave me my books that I put on hold. I gave her my I.D. and sat down at a table. I started to read, when a boy came and sat down across from me.

Soul's POV

I found the girl called Maka. I guessed that she would have gone to the library, because she's a bookworm right?! She looked up at me and made a curious face. "If you are wondering how I found you. I guessed you'll be here." I said. "And if you are wondering, I threw the Pizza."

She took a book out and put above my head getting ready to chop me with the book. "But, I'm super sorry about it." She slowly put the book back down. "What do you want?" She asked me. "Well for now, you to forgive me." "Ok" she answered. Suddenly the bell rang. "Come on time to go to class" I said. When we got to Ms. Marie's class, she went to Maka and said a few things and left Maka alone.

Maka's POV

When Mom (which is Ms. Marie) called me over. I walked to her. It seems that she saw what happened and asked if I was all right. I said that I was ok and went to my seat and to my luck, Soul was next to me on the left and Tsubaki was on the right of me. Now that i think about it, I have never called her mom., because I knew that my real mom was out there.I knew why my parents divorced, because of my father is a womanizer, I hate all men because of him. I don't trust any of my so-called classmates except for my sisters. I went to the billton board to look for any available jobs. Then I saw a Ad for help wanted waitress. I can handle that. Right? After school, I walk to a mini mall near my home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Narrator **

Maka walked up to the cafe. When she walked inside, she smelled coffee in the air and the chatter. She walked up to the counter and asked a worker, she was applying for a job. when the worker turned around. It was Soul. Soul looked up to the sound of his name and saw Maka. He looked at her with horror and surprise. "What are you doing here?" asked Soul. "I was about to ask you the same thing." said Maka. "I work here." answered soul. "Well I want to work here."

"The Manager's office is to your left.""Thanks" answered Maka She walked inside and to her horror behind the desk was her womanizing father."Maka" said Spirit ( Maka's father's name in case you didn't know). "I am so glad that you came to visit!" "Papa, i didn't come here to visit you,I wanted to get a job."said Maka. "Here is my application." she said, while handing him her application. " Well you are hired and your pay is $50 every week plus tips." said Spirit with out looking at it." And you will need a uniform, white shirt, black pants or skirts, white socks, and black shoes." " Thank you, manager." said Maka with a cold, harsh voice. Maka walked out of the manager's office to see that soul and another boy at the counter. She walked up to the counter. Soul leaned over and asked "did you get the Job?" with a hint of worry and happiest "I did get the job to your information. And I can't believe that my father is the manager." replied Maka."Wait, did you just say that your is our manger? WOW, I thought that he was a womanizer?" asked Soul. " He is my father and a womanizer." answered Maka. She looked at the boy who was a the counter and said" Hello, my name is Maka, from now on I'm your co-worker." When the boy looked at her. she saw two golden eyes staring back at her."Hello, my name is Death the kid, but you can just call me Kid."said Kid. Maka looked at the boy more closely and saw that he had three white stripes across his head. " Wait, aren't you the principal's son?"asked Maka."And aren't you supposedly rich?" said Soul, adding on."Yeah, but I rather earn my own money." said Kid with a calm voice."Opps, look at the time I have to go home now." said Soul. " OK, see you later." said Maka. "Come on Maka." said Kid. "At this time of day, I will walk you home." "Thanks." said Maka "but how do you know where my house is?" Asked Maka as they walk out of the cafe and locking the front door. "I know, because you live with and Dr. Frankie Stein." answered Kid. "When I was little, I visited my father's office and Ms. Marie was talking about what you did and she even had a picture of you." " Wow, you are good at remembering stuff." said Maka with respect. " I saw what happened at the cafeteria, today, are you , OK " asked Kid with a hint a concern in his voice. "I'm fine and look we are at my house, well it was nice talking to you, see you later?" said Maka. " See you later," said Kid with a grin on his face. Maka turned around and entered her house. Suddenly, she was attacked by three blondes "Hey was that the principal's son?" asked Ms. Marie with excitement in her voice. " Yeah, he was nice enough to walk me home." answered Maka. " So, what is up with you and him?" asked Liz with a hint of playfulness in her voice. " Friends and co-workers." said Maka.  
" Well, then how about Soul, when you were coming back from lunch, you had a slight bush on your face?" asked Patty, teasingly. Suddenly, Maka's face was heating up."Nothing happened between me and soul at the school library." said Maka. "So you, two, was at the school library." said Ms. Marie with a evil look on her face and the same face on Liz and Patty.


End file.
